The Pure Ones and the Bad Ones
by animefan018
Summary: A shriek, a light, and they're gone. This is the work of a new enemy seeking something that only the purest people on Earth have; pure heart crystals... Takes places after season one, but everyone is still alive. And yes, it has heart snatchers in it.
1. Chapter 1PeaceOr So They Thought

This is my first Dragonball Z story so it won't be as good as I wish it to be…..oh well, enjoy! XD

---------

**Peace…..Or So They Thought…..**

------

"Hey mom! I'm going out, be back soon!" A gentle five year old voice yelled as he ran out the door and into the wild.

"WHAT!!!??? YOU"RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!" An angered rioting voice hollered back.

But the boy ignored it as he continued to run through the field of grass and grain; enjoying the gentle warm summer's breeze blowing through his slickly long black hair. He didn't want to be stuck in the house all day studying like usual.

An angry women about 26 years old wearing a pink and purple kimono with black hair put on a nice neat bun stepped out of the small cottage house. The expression on her face would drive even the bravest man away.

"GOHAN!!!! YOU BETTER COME BACK RIGHT NOW OR YOU"LL BE GROUNEDED!!!! YOU HEAR!!!!"

But he didn't even pay attention to his mother's threats. He wanted to be with his loving father over at Master Rohsi's having fun with all of their friends.

'_Gosh, I can't wait to see everyone again_!' He pondered to himself and smiled. '_I wonder how Krillin's been holding up…'_

-----

"Hey guys!" An all too familiar voice sounded from outside an old white lake house that was out in the middle of the ocean. It had only a few selected visitors as it rested upon a lone island that a wise yet perverted man owned.

"Is, is that Goku?!" A blue haired pre-adult asked excitingly as she ran to the door with an old bald man with a white beard following close behind.

The one they call Krillin, who was rather short for his age (A little too short), looked up from his large grape soda and watched as his best friend walked in the door.

His long unusually styled black hair shined in the sun and his orange and blue outfit resembled the one Krillin was wearing. A large warm smile that barley escaped his lips was singing merrily with laughter.

Krillin smiled. '_That guy is always laughing about something._' He snickered to himself before raising his half gone drink in the air. "Hey Goku! You made it!" He laughed.

"Yep! It's been a couple of weeks since I last saw you all!"

"Where's Gohan? Did he come too?" Bulma asked as she closed the screen door for the young warrior.

Goku sighed sadly. "No, Chi-Chi wouldn't let him. You know how strict she is with him. But don't worry, he's coming!"

"Coming? But you just said-"

"Gohan will sneak away; he always does…"

-----

Gohan soon ran to the edge of a large tall cliff and smiled even wider. "WOOHOO!! HERE I COME!!!" He laughed before jumping off.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the air rushing at him; to him, he felt like he was free falling.

Chi-Chi ran to the edge to see her son falling and screamed in terror. "GOHAN!!!!"

She quickly looked down; face paled as her five year old boy fell ten stories.

When he was a foot from the ground, he opened his eyes and shot back up; but headed towards the long stretch of the ocean.

Chi-Chi watched as her son flew off in the distance; too shocked to do anything.

'_Why does he ALWAYS do that to me?!!'_

------

Gohan twirled in circles and touched the water with his hands as he flew on by. "I feel as free as a bird!" He laughed.

This pure hearted boy was so glad that the terrifying fight against the two merciless saiyans was over and they were now all at piece. But that day will always be with him; haunting him with what he saw and the pain he endured as he fought at the age of four. But that didn't matter at the moment. All he cared about was spending time with his brave friends he now called his family and his father that he lost once already; and he wasn't planning on losing him again.

That's when the memory flashed back:

'_Gohan was crying in Radiz's space pod; hearing his father's agonizing screams. Every time he cried out, his heart cried out with him. Until…..SNAP!_

_He exploded in so much anger that he blasted himself out of the ship and attacked Radiz head on._

_But the last thing he remembered was his father telling him to run before his vision went black. The next thing he remembered was being dropped in a lake by Piccolo; and he learned that his father had passed away as he sacrificed himself……'_

A splash of cold water took him out of those saddening thoughts as a dolphin began swimming up on next to him.

"Oh hi there Mr. Dolphin! How are you today?" Gohan asked.

Both him and his father were friends with almost everything and everyone they meant. It was just their nature.

'This day is going to be perfect! Nothing but relaxing fun….' He told himself.

But he would soon learn that both him and his father are far more important as they realize as a dark enemy closes in; tracking the young boy as he went….

-----


	2. Lost at Sea

**Lost At Sea**

-----

"-And that's what happened last week!" Krillin finished off a tale of embarrassing moments.

Everyone laughed immediately and almost fell out of their seats. "Gez Krillin! No matter where you go you always seem to embarrass yourself!" Goku pointed out. Krillin looked down at the floor; blushing in embarrassment.

"Ya, well you know me…"

Goku shook his head in disbelief and looked at the clock. '_Hm….that's strange; Gohan should have been here by now…._' He began to muse to himself. _'I guess Chi-Chi didn't let him go this time…'_

* * *

_Gohan continued forth to Master Roshi's house with spirits high. 'Almost there!' He said to himself and twirled a bit; but while he was about to twirl a second time, he saw something floating in the water._

'_Huh? What's that?' He wondered and stopped where he was and watched as it floated by. He could faintly feel it, but he could sense life from it. "Oh my gosh! It's a person!" He cried and snatched the body out of the water._

_It was a young man that seemed to be twenty or even eighteen with short black hair wearing a ripped up black coat._

"_Hey mister, are you alright?" He asked the man. But when no reply came, Gohan began to quickly head to a close by island._

_When he finally made it, he gently set the man on the ground._

_Gohan looked at him closely to see that he was indeed still breathing. 'I don't get it! He's breathing yet he's not waking up!' He shook the man again. "Hey mister! Please wake up!" Gohan pleaded with tears beginning to appear. Even though he didn't know this guy, he still felt bad that he was dying. _

'_I wish I had a senzu bean…..' He wondered off as he saw the man stir. _

_Gohan smiled "You're okay!"_

_Dark sad navy blue eyes opened and stared right at him only to brighten up at the sight of the cheering five year old._

"_Feeling better?" Gohan asked. _

_The man spit some water up before looking back at Gohan. "Yes, thanks to you."_

"_You're welcome! My name is Gohan! What's yours?"_

_The man smirked. "You're worst nightmare!" He screamed and tore his hand through Gohan's chest…causing him to scream in agonizing screams._

Piccolo's eyes flew wide open and dropped to the ground; breathing heavily the whole way. '_What, what just happened….'_ He asked himself as he recalled the terrifying vision he encountered.

Once he caught his breathe, he stood up and searched for Gohan's energy signal to find it normal. '_Good; at least it isn't real.'_

Or was it? He could never tell when his visions were real or not. Most of the time, they were just about his fears; but this was different. He felt sadness overwhelm him as if it actually happened. "If this is real, I'm not gonna let whoever that was hurt Gohan…"

* * *

Gohan rode on the dolphin as he saw Kame House in view. "There it is!" He laughed. "Just a little further Mr. Dolphin; and I can see all my friends again!" He smiled. "I better let you get back to your family." He jumped off. "Thanks for the ride! See you later!" He waved before flying onto the soft soothing sand on the shore line. Faint laughter was heard from inside the house that made him feel at home as he ran to the door. He was about to open it when it had slammed opened; crushing Gohan. Krillin looked around all excitedly as he expected to see his friend there. _'That's strange…I know I sensed him…'_ He trailed off. "Gohan?"

Gohan opened his eyes a bit and mumbled something just faintly enough for the bald headed hero to hear. He slowly turned to his right side to see that he had crushed the poor little saiyan behind the door. Blushing in embarrassment, he let go of the door and let Gohan push it off of him. "He he…..sorry Gohan…"

Gohan shook the dizziness from his head and smiled at his old pal. "It's okay Krillin! It's not like you meant to do it."

"You sure about that?" Master Roshi hollered from the inside before bursting out in unknown laughter. Gohan and Krillin looked at each other before laughing them selves and going back into the living room where Goku and Bulma were playing card games.

Goku looked at Bulma intently as if to try and find out her next move, but with her evil competitive smile, he found it hard so he just picked up one; obviously one Bulma rather didn't care about.

"Hi daddy!" Gohan laughed and hugged his father. Goku smiled at this and placed his cards faced down on the table.

"Hey Gohan! Glad you could make it!" He ruffled his son's beautiful silky long black hair.

"Ya!"

"Hey, wonna help me win this card game and then catch some fish for Master Roshi and Bulma to cook tonight?"

"You bet! It'll be fun…"

(A few hours later…)

"I've got this one!" Goku called as he dived after a rather large cat fish. Gohan watched from above the water as his father took its whiskers and used to as reins to ride the fish back up to the surface.

"Woohoo!!! Go dad!!" Goku and the fish flew out of the water and went at least ten feet high before Goku got off and threw the fish towards the island.

Krillin was picking up seashells, unaware of the incoming fish. "Krillin! Watch out!!" But it was too late. By the time the bald headed monk looked up, the fish had already tackled him to the ground. Goku and Gohan rushed on over to see that neither the fish nor their friend underneath it moved.

"Krillin…" Gohan trailed off as the fish rolled over; revealing a coughing Krillin underneath.

"EW!!! Now I smell like slimy old fish!"

"Oh come on! You've gotta love it!" Goku laughed. Krillin looked at Goku as of he was insane before allowing himself to fall back down in the sand.

"Of course _you_ like it you bum…" He mumbled as he stared up at the partly cloudy sky.

Gohan smiled before running back in the water to try and catch a big wish like his father. Soon enough, the clouds were a way of warning them of a large storm that was on its way as high winds blew the palm trees side ways and caused the waves to get higher.

By the time Gohan noticed the storm that had begun; he was already about three miles out in the water all by himself. '_I better head on back_...' He told himself. But as he was about to fly back, he noticed the winds would blow him away like he was nothing but a feather. If he swam, the waves would surly pound on him until the currents washed him away or kept him under water.

"Wow, where did this storm come from?!" Master Roshi asked as he grabbed his flying magazines and ran in side with Bulma. Krillin was about to head in as well when he noticed Goku looking out in the water.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked in a worried tone. Krillin thought for a moment as he remembered he heard a splash when he was lying down in the sand.

"I think he's still in the water!"

Goku continued to search for his son's energy reading, but the energy in the air from the storm was masking it. _'Darn it! Why didn't I go with him?!'_

Gohan tried to swim as fast as he could back to island, but the waves kept plummeting on top of him. Salty water kept finding its way in the young saiyans mouth as his lack of oxygen was beginning to take its toll.

Goku struggled as he flew above the water battling against the winds enormous strength as he searched for Gohan; Krillin right behind him.

Gohan tried to keep his mouth shut, but his body made him gasp for air only receiving a mouth full of polluted salty water.

"GOHAN!!!"

"GOHAN!!!" He heard both his father and friend say. But there was no way of letting them know where he was. His vision was failing and he felt himself slipping away. The last thing he saw was a shadow move above him before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"GOHAN!!!" Goku cried louder along with Krillin. The storm was still raging after about an hour of searching and there was no sign of him any where. Krillin kept on saying that he might have made it back to Roshi's island, but Goku could feel that his son was still lost at sea. They never gave up and they searched for hours and hours….

* * *

Gohan finally began to feel his freezing limps responding to his commands before coughing up a mixture of blood and water. '_Where…where am I?_' He slowly opened his eyes only to see a haze of what looked like a sort of cave. By the looks of where he was at, it seemed to him that he was actually at the mouth; not in the tunnel. He turned to his right to hear the steady pace the water went through as it slowly hit the walls of the small cave. '_It must be an underwater cave…'_ Another sound that would prove his assumption was the sound of dripping water from the ceiling that seemed to echo everywhere as he weakly turned his head to the left with hopes of seeing more.

'_If it is underwater, what's that light?' _He asked himself as he saw a small little glimmer of light flickering deeper into the cave. _'I guess I better find out…_'


	3. Hotaru

**Hotaru**

* * *

The storm soon fell apart and there was nothing but clear blue skies; but this didn't matter to the worried Goku and Krillin. They both knew Gohan was out there weakened by the water or even drowning for all they knew! They still couldn't feel his power level, but that could be because he had no energy left to give off.

Bulma and Master Roshi soon found out about the missing child and took a boat to scout the area by the island. They knew they only had until sun down before they had to start searching under water; and that was swiftly approaching…

* * *

Gohan finally decided to find out what the light was that he could scarcely see at the end of the tunnel. He didn't know what it was or even if it belonged to some kind of creature that lived under water; but he didn't care about those thoughts for the moment. All he cared about was trying to make it back up to the surface or at least find something to eat. He had no energy to swim let alone hardly stand up and walk, but his determination kept him going as he used the wall too slowly walk down the tunnel; breathing heavily and stumbling every now and then.

* * *

Piccolo had begun meditating again when he felt Gohan's energy level suddenly drop. He didn't know why, but after having that vision, he bolted to where he felt his last location was with Goku and Krillin. '_If anyone's hurting you kid, I'll make them hurt ten times more!'_ He promised himself.

* * *

Gohan had been walking for hours and still had a long way to go before he reached the light in front of him. Unfortunately, he knew that he was losing consciousness with each step he took; but the vague memory of how his father stood up against the saiyans kept him going forward. '_If my father could survive against those bullies, I can survive down here until I find a way out…_' He encouraged himself.

He kept on walking further in the cave until the light began to grow brighter more and more quickly. He knew he was nearing his destination and soon, he would figure out exactly what had happened and how to get out; or so he thought…

A shadow lays hidden at the end of the tunnel next to the light; just as curious about Gohan as Gohan was of the strange light that was lit…

* * *

"Gohan!!" Goku called louder then he had before the other fifty times. He knew that if Gohan didn't hear him by now, then he was somewhere in the water; but he refused to fear the worst. They had many friends in this ocean that would have helped him somewhere safe; besides, if he was in genuine danger, Gohan's hidden powers would save him. This was something that always happened to him. No matter what danger he was in, something within him always awoken and saved his hid. This was something that he took note for future references…

* * *

'I'm almost there!' He told himself as he saw it only a few feet away from him now. he was so happy that he wasn't paying attention and tripped over some rocks, causing him to hit his head hard against a sharpened rock. Red liquid began to slowly seep out of the wound as he tried to sit back up again. Sure the pain was unbearable, but there was no use in crying about it; he needed to fend for himself.

He staggered up right against the wall again and continued to go forward. Gohan wasn't planning on giving up; there was no way he would let himself. He just got his father back after being dead for over a year and he didn't want to miss out on spending time with him…Gohan sighed and walked the ground move as he went along. 'I guess it's kinda my fault that he died in the first place…if I didn't get captured, he wouldn't have been forced to come and save me…' He told himself as he noticed the ground was brighter. Slowly looking up, he gasped in shock and amazement as he stared right up at what was glowing…a ball of light….

* * *

"Gohan!!!"

"GOHAN!!!"

Piccolo looked ahead of him to see Goku and Krillin looking around at the water; a boat scouting the body of water near the island. 'What's goin on here?'

Goku seemed to noticed his arrival as he looked directly at him; a face full with worry. Piccolo didn't even have to ask, he knew Gohan had gone missing in the water somewhere. "Goku! Where was the last place you saw him?!"

"That's the problem! We weren't paying attention!!" Piccolo scowled. He couldn't believe how irresponsible Goku could be sometimes.

"I'll start diving in the water and searching for him that way!" Goku nodded in improvement as Piccolo took a deep breathe and diving in.

The water was freezing cold, but what would you expect it to be after a storm? Piccolo swam long and hard; nothing but Gohan's laughter and innocent face on his mind. There was no way he was going to let Gohan die down here; it just didn't seem right.

The sun soon left the sky and the moon took its place (they wished the moon back because it was effected the Earth). Goku turned to Krillin as they both had the same thought; they were going under.

* * *

'A ball of light? What's it doing here? And how is it floating in mid air?' He asked himself as his vision kept fading in and out. He could faintly feel his father's, Piccolo's, and Krillin's energy levels coming at a rather slow pace and that gave him hope. As long as he could stay awake, he would be found. But he knew that it was easier said then done.

Rocks hitting the ground snapped the young saiyan out of his thoughts and he weakly turned around to see a girl about ten or eleven peeking around the corner. What he could tell was that she had short black hair that dangled above her shoulders and wore a long sleeve black shirt and a short kinda gray skirt. Black pants were underneath since the skirt was so short. Gohan looked into deep purple eyes to feel somewhat comforted; but he didn't think he was suppose to.

He smiled. "Hi. I'm Gohan." He said in a weakening voice. The girl seemed to notice as she shifted uneasy. "What's your name?"

The girl just kept staring at him; not moving from her position. Gohan took one step towards her, but felt all his energy leave him and his world went black.

* * *

Piccolo and Goku immediately no longer felt Gohan; their stomachs turned. There was no way they were going to believe he was gone; nothing would convince them.

'GOHAN!!!" Goku yelled trying to send it as a telepathic wave when he stopped suddenly. Just below him, he could feel a strange power level and a small life force. He didn't know what or who it was, but it was the best lead he'd had. He darted down as fast as he could and soon found a small cave of some sorts.

'Of course! He must have found this to get air!' Goku told himself before entering surfacing the dark hole.

No Gohan…At least in that end of the cave. Just faintly, he saw a small light just like Gohan did. 'That must be him! But whose with him?' But he took off running anyway.

He turned the sharp corners, dodged the sharp rocks that hung from the ceiling, and hopped over large rocks that would have tripped him.

On the ground ahead of them, he saw something shimmering in the light on the ground. He didn't care much about it until he glanced at it as he past by. Blood; it was blood and lots of it. "GOHAN!!!" He yelled this time. He didn't care if someone else was there, he just wanted to try and keep his son alive. "GOHAN!!!" He yelled one last time before turning the final corner and stopped cold. There was a ball of fiery light floating in the air and a girl dressed all in black had Gohan's head on her knees; obviously concerned for him.

The girl seemed to notice him immediately and looked up at him with the same sad eyes she gave Gohan; as if she knew something they didn't.

"Excuse me, but that's my son; is he okay?" Goku asked in his kindest voice he could muster. It didn't seem to do anything though; the girl remained silent. He couldn't just stand there and watch as his son die; he needed to get him back up to the surface, somehow. But as he got near, the girl looked up at him slowly.

"He'll be okay as long as I heal him when we surface…" She began. Goku was surprised at how mature her voice sounded; she sounded like a sixteen year old! "He smashed his head against some boulders pretty badly; he lost a lot of blood."

Goku laughed nervously. "That's sound like a great plan and all, but we can't get him out of here unless we want him to drown."

The girl's eyes narrowed and gave him such a stern look it scared him. "Grab a hold of my shoulder; we don't need to swim."

It's a good thing Goku trusts almost anyone unless they wouldn't have made it out in time. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt a wave of darkness that he didn't understand. It wasn't evil, but it still was darkness.

The area around them soon began to fade to black and Goku looked around in amazement. The next time he saw color, they were back on Master Roshi's Beach; the sun shining upon them. "How'd you do that?"

Of course, she didn't answer. Instead, she placed a hand on Gohan's head injury and closed her eyes. Goku gasped as he saw a small yet strong purple light come from her hand and flow into the wound.

Piccolo and Krillin must have felt the strong power as well as they surfaced the water and watched the scene as it went along.

Soon, the wound on Gohan's head began to close up until nothing but a small scar was left. The purple light soon faded and the girl pulled her hand back. "He's okay…" She trialed off as she fell over unconscious.

Goku caught her and looked at her small sweet sleepy face and smiled. "Thank you."

Piccolo and Krillin soon landed and looked at the girl in Goku's hands. They both felt the darkness within her, but just like Goku, they saw she had no dark aura. "Who is that?" Piccolo asked intrigued by the whole thing. Goku shook his head as he was unsure himself.

"Da…daddy…." Everyone quickly turned their attention to Gohan who was weakly looking up at them; a smile playing on his lips.

"Gohan! You're alright!"

"Is she okay? She, she helped me daddy."

"I know son. Do you know her?"

"I heard her say her name was Hotaru." He said as he felt himself going in and out of consciousness again. Piccolo seemed to notice as he picked Gohan up.

"Go ahead and rest Gohan, you need it." Gohan smiled at him with his twinkling eyes before sleep consumed him.

"Piccolo," Goku began. Piccolo turned to Goku to see that he too was holding the girl supposedly named Hotaru. "You can stay if you want; I know that you can feel something stirring itself up."

Piccolo smirked. "Ya, sure. I don't wonna miss out on all the fun." Krillin looked at them both as if they were crazy; but then again, he never knew what was happening anymore.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_SOOOOO sorry for the late update; been busy with school, AMV's (Anime Music Videos), and other stories. I'll try to update when I can!!XD_


End file.
